


"what the fuck kind of burn is the reynolds pamphlet? think with your other head, alexander"

by orphan_account



Series: Leg Day [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Skype, The Reynolds Pamphlet, The Reynolds Scandal, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the truth comes out.<br/>tears are shed, chinese food is eaten, and most importantly-<br/>he's forgiven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"what the fuck kind of burn is the reynolds pamphlet? think with your other head, alexander"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulpunkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulpunkk/gifts).



> im so sorry....... this was gonna be really angsty but i decided against it being too angsty so now its mildly angsty and theres queerplatonic stuff in it

_ Alex looked over at his phone, waiting for an answer back. _

**_alexander:_ ** _ please answer me. i’m sorry. i know i screwed up. _

**_alexander_ ** _ : john, i’m reaching out to you. _

**_alexander:_ ** _ i know you need space. i know. _

**_john:_ ** _ please stop trying. every message hurts and i need you to stop. _

**_alexander:_ ** _ john please hear me out. _

**_john:_ ** _ space. i need more space. _

**_alexander:_ ** _ fine. _

_ - _

_ John set his phone down on his nightstand, staring up at the ceiling. _

_ The words of the blog post were running through his head, and the words were burned on the back of his eyelids. Every time he closed his eyes, the accusations and confirmations were right there. _

_ He had opened his laptop a few days before, to a message on Skype from Lafayette. _

**laffy taffy:** check alexander’s tumblr. 

**anti-burr:** why?????

**laffy taffy:** don’t ask. please, just check his tumblr.

John opened Firefox and typed in Alex’s URL, and looked at the first post on the top.

**_The Reynolds Scandal_ **

_ I apologize, in advance for the public apology, and not in a private one, but I must clear my name for this.  _

_ The charges against me are a connection with James Reynolds, for purposes of improper speculation, the real crime I have committed is a sexual relationship with one Maria Reynolds, for a considerable time with his knowing consent.  _

_ I had secret meetings with her, most of them in my own home, my boyfriend John Laurens being absent on a visit to his father in South Carolina. I love John unconditionally, and I have made a terrible mistake with Maria. I wish for his forgiveness as soon as he is willing to give it to me.  _

_ I would also like to apologize to my partners, Lafayette and Hercules, for cheating on them as well. _

_ I feel the most remorse for John, as I care about him more than anything in the world. _

_ I issue a sincere apology to the Reynolds, as to my partners, family, and anybody else who sees this. _

_ Most sincerely, _

_ Alexander Hamilton _

John covered his mouth in a gasp, and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. 

He closed the tab and wiped the tears from his eyes, his breathing going shallow.

He started to cry, tears pouring like a storm from his eyes, and his cries turned to sobs.

**laffy taffy:** john? are you alright?

**anti-burr:** nn no

**laffy taffy:** i’m sorry, mon amour. want me to come over?

**anti-burr:** please. i nee d you and her  c

**laffy taffy** _added_ **herc <3** _to the group_

**herc <3: ** john? i’m leaving my apartment now.

**laffy taffy:** i am too

**anti-burr:** go d i don t deserv e you gu y s

**laffy taffy:** thats a lie, john. we deserve each other.

John snapped out of it a few minutes later when a knock rang out from the door, and Lafayette and Hercules walked into his apartment a few moments later.

“John,” Hercules said softly. 

“Herc,” He sobbed.

“Vous méritez mieux que lui, vous le méritez tellement mieux. Nous avons tous deux vous aime plus que vous pouvez imaginer. Vous voulez dire le monde à nous. Il ne vous méritez.” Lafayette murmured, pulling John into a hug.

“I love you guys so much.” John sniffled, as Hercules and Lafayette wrapped themselves tightly around him.

“You deserved s much better than he gave you, John.” Hercules said, pressing a kiss to John’s hair.

“Can I lay down now?” John asked, gesturing to his giant bed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Lafayette murmured, pulling away from the hug and guiding John to the bed.

John’s partners squished him between themselves, making what they called a ‘John sandwich’, which had stopped once Alex and John started dating.

“Is it bad that I already want him back?” John groaned.

“Of course not, John. You want him back because you love him.” Lafayette reminded him.

“Can we watch sappy romance movies while I ignore all of his texts?” John asked, curling against Hercules under the blankets.

“Anything you want.” Hercules reassured him. 

“Will you get me some Chinese takeout from that place down the road?” John pleaded.

“Yeah!” Lafayette smiled over at him.

“You two are the best partners ever.” John mumbled, as Hercules wrapped himself around him.

“We know.” Lafayette said, pressing a soft kiss to John’s forehead before getting out of the bed and grabbing their keys.

-

Alex was a fucking mess, there was no other way to say it. His phone was on the other side of the bedroom, ringing and going off every two seconds with a message from someone who couldn’t care less about him anymore.

**Liza:** Alexander, I can’t stand this silence from you. Please tell me why.

**Angelica:** Alexander, why?

There wasn’t a single text from the one person who he needed an answer from. Nothing from his boyfriend- ex boyfriend?

**laf:** alexander, you need to make up with him. but give him a few days, he needs space. 

**herc:** alex, get your shit together. you were there when he was cheated on by charles- and you went and did worse. 

**john** : give me space, come back in a few weeks and maybe i might take you back. 

-

Alexander couldn’t say no. 

God, the word no was something he grew up around. He wasn’t used to being treated like he was worth something. 

The word no was something that was said to him on a daily basis. 

“No, Alexander. You can’t get that book.” 

“No, Alexander. You may not go play with the other children- there’s work to be done.”

He laid in his bed, still, and thought about how he would write his apology letter for John. 

He took his laptop from the nightstand, opening up a new document. 

_ My dearest Laurens, _

_ You have no idea how sorry I am. I meant for it to only be a one-time thing.  _

_ If you would let me explain myself- I would owe you the world (I already do.)  _

_ It was at a party for the skaters at the rink, Maria pulled me in. I was drunk, she wasn’t- she took advantage of me, John. She used me for her own selfish motives. You are my sun and my stars- you are everything I hoped for in a partner, but more. I value your love, and I hope you value(d?) mine as well. You are everything I don’t deserve, you are everything I worked so hard to get here.  _

_ If you would accept my apology, I would give you the moon- I would give you anything you need.  _

_ Space. That is the word you keep repeating in your messages to me. I am trying as hard as I can to give you that, but currently I need someone to talk to. Not just someone, though- I need you.  _

_ I missed you all of the summer that you were gone, and I miss you more now that you’re so close but we aren’t quite touching.  _

_ Your love kept me sane. _

_ Most Sincerely, _

_ Your Alexander  _

He saved the file, deciding to post it later. 

-

The next day, a knock woke him up from his sleep. 

“Alex?” A gruff voice called in. 

“Herc?” He croaked. 

“Yeah, I’m here.” 

“I messed up so bad. I messed up so, so, so bad.” 

“I know, I know. But I’m here for you, Alexander.”

“John must hate me.” Alex muttered.

“Hey, calm down. He just needs space.”   
“He keeps saying that!” Alex snapped.

“And you need to respect what he needs.” Hercules snapped back.

“I know! But, I need him to listen to me! He said he needed space, and I’m trying to give it to him! But I can’t!”

“Alexander, give him space.” Hercules said, his voice flat.

“I am!” Alex argued.

Alex huffed, as if he was a child, and Hercules shook his head.

“Alexander, you aren’t taking care of yourself, are you?”

“I think I had some leftover chinese food last night, from the last time John was over.”   
“Which was?”

“Last week. Specifically Thursday.”  Alex muttered.

“It’s Monday. I didn’t realize things could fall apart that quickly.” Hercules said.

“I know. I know. I know.” Alex murmured.

“You know, he actually cares about you still. He was talking about he was worried about you, talking about how he was hoping you were okay after all of this.” Hercules assured him.

“But he doesn’t want to see me?” 

“No.”

“Why?”

“He needs space, Alexander.”

-

“John, you need to forgive him. It’s been two weeks. They’re going t fire you if you don’t show up to work.”

“Laf, I can’t go. He’s gonna be there.”   
“John,” Lafayette said softly.

“Laf, I can’t!”

Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

“John?” 

It was Herc.

That was good. He had been working really hard the past week, on some new project.

“I’m coming in. Someone here was standing outside your apartment, maybe waiting for you to come outside?” Hercules suggested.

“Who is it?” John croaked, staring intensely at the door.

The door opened and John saw a wrecked looking Alexander, long, black, hair looking scraggly and messy.

“John,” Alex said softly.

“Alexander,” He replied, his voice hoarse from crying.

“I have a letter for you, from a Mister A. Ham?” Hercules said, throwing an envelope at John’s bed.

John opened the envelope and read the carefully typed times new roman letter, and a tear slid down his cheek when he finished.

“Alex? Do you really mean that?”

“John, I mean every word of it. Every single word.”

“Alexander, I want to forgive you. I need to forgive you. Come here, please.” John said softly, and Alex took a cautious step towards him. 

“I meant come here, not stand a few feet away and look down at your hands.” John said, forcing a laugh. 

“Sorry.” Alex’s voice was quiet as he stepped forward. 

John placed a cautious hand on Alex’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. 

Alex rose to his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to John’s lips, and John smiled down at him. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im too lazy to translate but the french lafayette says is basically he didnt deserve you, we love you, you deserved better


End file.
